


My Biggest Fear Is You

by AkaO555



Series: OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaO555/pseuds/AkaO555
Summary: "What's your biggest fear?""You""Me?!""I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realise just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me...I'm terrified that you'll leave..."





	My Biggest Fear Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OTP Prompt made by bumble-beany on Tumblr. Please, check the author of this "Imagine your OTP..." out :)  
> I do not own Hetalia!

"What's your biggest fear?"

England looked up from his book. He saw America pausing his game and hummed under his breath. What was that git up to again? Couldn't he just let him read his book in peace and not disturb him with such weird questions?

"Artie?"

_That nickname again._

"For the last time, Alfred, my name isn't Artie! It's Arthur!" The Brit growled at the American and turned his attention back to the black words written on those perfect, white pages in front of him. Ah, how he loved reading his books. The action relaxed him, kept him away from all of his problems and helped him through the darkest times. If only people weren't interrupting him every time he tried to do so.

"Iggy, please answer my question"

Arthur sighed and put his book down. If that git wouldn't let him read then there wasn't any point in trying to, was there? He looked up and caught America trying to keep his gaze anywhere but on the Englishman, though he was obviously losing the urge to see the older man's reaction.

"Repeat the question then" He rolled his eyes with a slight pout.

Alfred fidgeted for a few seconds, before exhaling softly. "What's your biggest fear?"

Arthur thought about it for a while. What was his biggest fear? That was actually a really good question. He's never thought about it before. Sure, he could say being humiliated or dying (that was nearly impossible though), but that wasn't his biggest fear, oh no. Sighing, he finally settled for one answer.

"You"

" _Me?!_ "

"..."

"Arthur, why me?" Alfred asked, still in shock. He felt as if he was slapped by the words the older man said to him. He got up from the floor and slowly walked over to the couch - which Arthur has been sitting on since he started playing on his PS4 - and sat down next to him. "Why?"

England kept his gaze down. He didn't want to look the American in the eyes. Who would? After all he did say he was literally scared of him, did he not? If he explained what he meant by that... Would Alfred hate him? Would he leave?

_'I don't want him to leave... Oh my God, what if he decides to leave me after I tell him the reason? What if he leaves me alone again? What if he starts hating me? What if-?'_

"Arthur-"

"I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realise just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me..." Arthur said quickly and his hands turned into fists at his sides, holding the blanket he's been sitting under so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Iggy..."

"I'm terrified that you'll leave..." There. He said it. He clenched his eyes shut and sniffed. He was sure Alfred would leave now. He would understand that Arthur was right and he really deserved better. He would leave and never come back. What should he do? Could he even do anything? Was there a point? He wanted Alfred to be happy, so why should he try to keep him to himself, when there were so many perfect people for him?

He didn't even realise the tears on his cheeks, until he felt a thumb brush them away and America hug him tightly against him, placing England in his lap.

"Oh Artie..." the American started slowly, so unlike his loud, cheery and obnoxious self and started petting the hair of the other blonde. "I would never ever leave you! You're perfect just the way you are. You're perfect to  _me_ "

"B-But-"

"No buts!" Alfred smiled and connected their foreheads, kissing the soft lips of his partner lightly. "Besides..." he smirked against his lips. "What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I left you in the kitchen on your own?"

**_SMACK_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work on this site! I would never think I could write anything anyone other than me would read xD Especially since I'm not a native speaker. I'm actually from Poland, so my English might be a bit bad ^^" I'm really sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
